Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/The Land Before Time XIV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest
Plot Summary Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Ruby, Chomper, Ali, Dinah & Dana, along with Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Guido and Mr. Thicknose go on a wonderful adventure on their quest to Sparkling Forest in order to hide from the new sharptooth villain, Crusher, an Albertosaurus. Voice Portayers Tara Charendoff as Littlefoot (Billy Batson's voice from 'Batman: the Brave and the Bold') Anndi McAfee as Cera (voice) Emily Hahn as Ducky (voice) Rob Paulsen as Spike, Guido and the Spiketail Leader (voices) Jeff Bennett as Petrie, Mutt and Doc (voices) Sandy Fox and Nancy Cartwright as Dinah & Dana (voices) Nancy Cartwright also as Chomper (Chuckie's voice from 'All Grown Up') Meghan Strange as Ruby (voice) and Tricia (baby girl sound effect voices) Danny Cooksey as Kaleb (Milo's voice from 'Pepper Ann') Dakota Fanning as Gladys (her own voice) Alyson Stoner as Tiffany (Isabella's voice from 'Phineas and Ferb') Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck (voice) Jim Cummings as Grandpa Longneck (new and improved replacement voice) Frank Welker as Crusher (spooky sharptooth sound effect voices) Juliana Hansen as Ali (voice) Whit Hertford as Hyp (voice) Scott Menville as Nod (voice) Ed Asner as Topsy (new and improved replacement voice) Camryn Manheim as Tria (voice) Cree Summer as Tippy and Lizzie (voices) Susan Krebs as Tippy's Mother (voice) Jessica Walter as the Old One(voice) Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose (voice) Chris Cooper as the Narrator (his own voice) Mr. T as Big Daddy (new and improved replacement voice) Voice portrayers dedications This film is dedicated to the loving memories of 7 of The Land Before Time film series voice cast members who had passed away over the past years including Judith Barsi, Ducky's 1st and original voice portrayer (1978-1988), Linda Gary, the original voice portrayer for Grandma Longneck (1943-1996), Carol Bruce, the original voice portrayer for the Old One(1916-2006), Pat Hingle, 1st and original narrator and voice portrayer for Rooter 1925-2009),Bill Erwin, the 1st and original voice portrayer for Grandpa Longneck(1914-2010, Kenneth Mars, the current and original voice portrayer for Grandpa Longneck(1935-2011, Michael Clarke Duncan, 1st and original voice portrayer for Big Daddy (1957-2012) and John Ingle, 2nd and original voice for Topsy (1929-2012). Voice Portrayer Death Notices Over the past years, 8 of the original voice portrayers of The Land Before Time series had all passed away. For example, Judith Barsi(1st and original voice portrayer for Ducky) had passed away from homicide at age 10 by firearms back on Monday, July 25, 1988, but both Heather Hogan and Aria Curzon voiced her in the sequel films. Emily Hahn will soon do her voice as well. Linda Gary(original voice portrayer for Grandma Longneck) had passed away from a brain tumor at age 52 back on Thursday, October 5, 1995, but Miriam Flynn voiced her in the sequel films. Carol Bruce(original voice portrayer for the Old One in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) had passed away from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease at the Motion Picture & Television Country House and Hospital in Woodland Hills, California at age 90 back on Saturday, August 23, 2006, but Jessica Walter voiced her in The Land Before Time (TV series).The Land Before Time (TV series).Bill Erwin(1st and original voice portrayer for Grandpa Longneck) had passed away from natural causes at age 96 back year on Wednesday, December 29, 2010 and Kenneth Mars (2nd and original voice portrayer for Grandpa Longneck) had passed away from pancreatic cancer last year on Saturday, February 12. Jim Cummings will soon voice him in the 2 new sequel films. Michael Clarke Duncan (original voice portrayer for Big Daddy in The Land Before Time XI: The Invasion of the Tinysauruses), passed away from a heart attack at the age of 54 this year on Monday, September 3. Mr. T will soon voice Big Daddy in the 2 new sequel films. And John Ingle passed away this year on Monday, September 17 from some sort of cancer at the age of 86. Ed Asner will soon voice Topsy in the 2 new sequel films. Transcripts *The Land Before Time XIV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest teaser trailer transcript *The Land Before Time XIV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest trailer transcript *The Land Before Time XIV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest transcript Category:Fanfiction Category:2011-2012 Films Category:Fanfiction Movies Category:Littlefoot Fanfiction Category:Cera Fanfiction Category:Ducky Fanfiction Category:Petrie Fanfiction Category:Spike Fanfiction Category:Chomper Fanfiction Category:Ruby Fanfiction Category:Tippy Fanfiction Category:Ali Fanfiction Category:Dinah & Dana Fanfiction Category:Topps Fanfiction Category:Movies Category:Non Land Before Time